eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Role-Play 1: What Started As A Peaceful Day At LBP./@comment-99.236.50.147-20150109053232
Jeff realigned himself in the middle of the air like a fuzzer, flying towards Sab, bloody knife in hand. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Eglantis was unamused. VERY unamused. All they were doing was sending out some AI-controlled drones to scout the Earth's landscape. And already most countries were firing missiles at them, trying to take them down. WOrld leaders were making speeches on the news and firing nukes at the newly-aarived island, whch was completely defended due to the forcefield protecting their country, and the eldrazi being able to withstand any of it because they don't care. Seriously. At all. Eglantis sent out two of its more powerful machines: Their actual war machines. THey'd gather around a city and plant a forcefield generator that neither side could breakt hrough, then slowly drain the oxygen out of the forcefield, suffocating everyone within. Data couldn't enter or leave. They'd be isolated, then choke on their own lack of air. THe Eglantians didn't want to do that, but they knew they needed to. Eglantians were now intelligent to the point that it was hard to even consider them as the same species anymore. They exmained humans as though they were mere insects. (Which they essentially were.) It was the nature of humans to immediately harm anything that seemed threatening, but not so threatening that they couldn't destroy it. But the Eglantians were underestimated. They needed to show these foolish beings. Some lives would have to be tragically lost to prove an example. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Coco Sniff helped her up again, and let her lean on him as guided her with him. But of course, this actually proved itself with some difficulty. THe ship was barely visible, and it all felt like the route you came in was a different one than what you were taking. "Well, I see my associates have begun their fighting..." Said Coco Sniff, looking up at the ceiling, where one floor above Rebecca had just deflected Jeff. "F-Fighting?" AmnesiaShy asked. "W-We haven't had a-any fights here f-for years..." "I see." Coco Sniff replied. "Wait... You've been here for years?" "A... A-All 21 years of it..." She said, then coughed and almost fell. "Sweet Celestia..." Coco said in shock. "Have you always been like this?" "Uhh... U-Ummm... Y-Yes..." Coco Sniff stopped, and turned her to face him. He stared into her lack of eyes. "Fluttershy." He said. "Your master is a tyrant." She said nothing back. "You're not allowed to say anything bad about him, are you? Or her?" "Him..." She replied. "And, n-no..." "Fluttershy." "..." "Say it. Say your name." "I... I-I... A-AMnesiaShy..." "You're not allowed to say your name, are you?" She was silent. Then she seemed to lose strength. She fell, but Coco caught her. It seemed like she wanted to cry, but no tears could come. "N-No..." She seemed to silently scream. Coco Sniff wouldn't stand for this. This was some alternate reality, a different verison of her, one that had known naught but pain and suffering. He could break the 4th wall. He knew what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to get her out of here, and help to stop this "Master." Whoever that was. Yet, it felt so weird. He'd never felt like a protagonist. And yet, it seemed like he might become one. If she was to be a plot device as a damsel in distress figure, so be it. But to him, she was so much more. But on the other hand, wasn't she just a character in a role-play? A fictional source? How could he love her? Ugh. Philosophy seemed to ruin everything for him. He picked her up, holding her in his arms sweeping her off of his feet. He smiled a litle and rolled his eyes. Dramatics seemed to rule over everything. Amnesiashy clung to him in his amrs. She couldn't believe it. Somepony had come. She could be set free from all this. SHe knew there had to be more to life than the insideof this ship, but she knew nothing of it. Her love for animals had never develpped when the closest thing to it for her was a blood-stained blue hedgehog. Well, she wouldn't know. She hadn't seen anything in so long, and didn't htink she ever would again. (Wow... I'm ripping off the Caliso x Darktew plot so much... AM I ALLOWED TO RIPOFF MY OWN CREATIONS?) Coco Sniff could see well enough. The problem was remembering which way was which. It often felt like he was going in circles, and at other times... Well, whatever the opposite of a circle is. Neither of them said anything now. Coco didn't want to pressure her regarding her shyness, and Fluttershy was far too nervous with the chance of her escape currently underway. Coco Sniff was distrubed most of all by the sounds he heard as he attempted to navigate. Some hallways would have the sounds of insane laughter and the sharpoenning of blades, whilst others would have crying of infinite sorry and squids shooting themselves with a shotgun repeatedly. "Only a madman could imagine such a place." Coco Sniff whispered to himself. "Only a genius could build it. And only an imbecile WOULD build it." "Only the bravest w-would enter it." Amnesiashy responded, trying to sound smart. To make herself seem worthy. It was in her nature. "Only the smartest would know h-how to get out. A-And only the k-kindest would t-take somepony with them..." She seemed to cuddle up to him in his arms. Just a little. Coco Sniff blushed a little. "Th-Thank you..." "I... I don't need thanks." Coco Sniff replied, turning a corner. "All I need is to know that you're safe and that your master pays for this." He said the last part while passsing a piece of paper hanging on the wall. It smiled diabolically in the pitch darkness. (No, I didn't get as romantic there. Saving it for later since some bigs things are about to happen...)